counterstrikefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
IDF Defender
Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć nowszą wersję karabinu sprawdź: Galil AR Opis: IDF Defender, powszechnie nazywany Galilem lub IMI Galilem to karabin znajdujący się we wszystkich odsłonach Counter Strike'a, oprócz Counter Strike'a: Global Offensive gdzie został zastąpiony przez Galila AR. Jest on głównie używany przez terrorystów i wyprodukowany w Izraelu. Przegląd: Galil jest karabinem niezbyt silnym dostępnym wyłącznie dla terrorystów. Jedyne jego wady to niezbyt duży zasięg i duży odrzut. Jest również niezwykle ciężki jak na karabin szturmowy. Z tych względów Galil jest często kupowany kiedy gracz ma mało pieniędzy lub we wczesnych rundach a zwykle po kilku rundach jest zastępowany AK-47. Informacje: IDF Defender Wady i zalety: Z''alety:'' * Galil posiada największy magazynek w porównaniu do innych karabinów (35 naboi). * Jest to najtańszy karabin dla terrorystów (2000$). * Posiada wysoką szybkostrzelność. * Ma dobrą penetrację pancerza. * Ma niższy odrzut w porównaniu do AK-47. Wady * Mniej dokładna niż AK-47 * Traci dokładność podczas strzelania ogniem ciągłym * Posiada średni odrzut * Jest to najcięższy karabin szturmowy * Nie może strzelać pod wodą Rozgrywka: Taktyki: * Można wystrzeliwać dużo kul, podczas starcia na bliskiej odległości celując w klatkę piersiową. Odrzut powinien sprawić iż broń strzeli w głowę. * Broń może być śmiertelna w starciach na bliską odległość, jeśli gracz ma duże doświadczenie. Karabin może zabić wrogów jedną kulą w głowę ale gracz nie może zbyt długo strzelać ogniem ciągłym, ponieważ głowa może zejść z celownika a gracz może stać się łatwym celem do ataku. Najlepszym sposobem na uniknięcie takiej sytuacji może być po prostu wstrzymanie na chwilkę ognia i dalsze strzelanie. * Na średnim dystansie, warto zatrzymać się i dążyć do ustrzelenia głowy poprzez strzelanie po 2 pocisków w głowę co sprawia, że uderzenie w głowę jest bardziej prawdopodobne. * Na dalekim dystansie najlepiej kucnąć i celować w brzuch. * Choć obrażenia w Galilu są nieco niższe niż w innych karabinach, jest on dobrą bronią na przeciwników z kamizelką kuloodporną. Wystarczą 3-4 strzały w brzuch a opancerzony przeciwnik zginie. * W grze ''Counter Strike: Source, ''Galil jest nieco celniejszą bronią niż w innych częściach. Użytkownik może wystrzelić cały magazynek i trafić kilka razy w przeciwnika na średniej odległości. Taktyki przeciwko Galilowi: * Unikaj bliskiego kontaktu z przeciwnikami wyposażonymi w tą broń. * Używaj broni długodystansowej przeciwko wrogom z Galilem * W ''Counter Strike: Source ''użytkownicy Galila są bardziej skłonni do rozpylania całego magazynka. Ponieważ może mieć niekontrolowany odrzut na full auto (cały magazynek w jeden cel), warto zachować większą odległość i używać broni trochę celniejszej. * Czekaj aż wróg wpakuje cały magazynek (kiedy będzie to robił, ruszaj się jak najwięcej) i będzie musiał przeładować, a kiedy to zrobi zacznij do niego strzelać. Porównanie z: FAMAS'em Pozytywne: * Troszkę tańszy (2000$ i 2250$ dla FAMASA). * Większy magazynek (35 naboi i 25 w FAMASIE). * Większe obrażenia przeciwko wrogom opancerzonym. * Większa dokładność niż w FAMASIE podczas full auto. * Krótszy czas przeładowania 3 sekundy dla Galila vs 3.8 sekundy dla FAMASA w CS 1.6 oraz CS: Condition Zero oraz 3.4 sekundy dla Galila w CS:S. Neutralne: * Ten sam typ amunicji co w FAMASIE (5.56mm). * Ta sama prędkość strzelania podczas full auto co w FAMASIE (666RPM). * Obie bronie nie mogą strzelać pod wodą. * Obie bronie posiadają te same obrażenia. Negatywne: * Galil nie posiada alternatywnego trybu strzelania burst fire (który jest dobry na daleki zasięg). * Jest bronią cięższą niż FAMAS (wolniej się z nim poruszamy). en:IDF Defender Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Bronie Kategoria:Karabiny Kategoria:Bronie terrorystów Kategoria:Bronie (Counter-Strike) Kategoria:Bronie (Source) Kategoria:Bronie (Condition Zero)